


Helping Hand

by kitkat0723



Series: The Sam files [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sam is a handy man, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, the HOA handy man has to fix the readers broken washer. She likes what she sees and invites him to dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Washer Broke......

"Oh come on! This cannot happen today!" You yelled when the washer started to sputter and then overflow. You rushed to turn it off and mop up the mess. You tried restarting it only to have it happen again. "I don't need this crap!" You complained to the empty walls of your mud room/laundry room. It was a rare Saturday off for you and your were trying to catch up on house chores. Leaving the sopping wet mess, you went to call the repair guy who was supposed to be on call for the HOA.

"Winchester," the voice said and you sighed into the line.

"This is Y/n over in pine lakes. My washer just exploded all over my mud room. Is there anyway to get it fixed today? It's like my only day off," you asked as you bit nervously on your bottom lip.

"It just so happens, I finished up with all other repairs. I can be there, say twenty minutes?" he asked. You sighed out of relief.

"That works. Gives me time to clean up the mess. Thank you Mr. Winchester," you said.

"It's my job and please. It's just Sam. I'll see you soon," he said and disconnected the line. You hung up and placing your cell phone down on the counter, went to mop up the mess and hopefully save your load of laundry.

Twenty minutes later as promised, the doorbell rang. You went to answer, not realizing your white tank was wet. You opened the door, shocked you had to look up. You expected someone short and stocky not hunky, hot, and tall. And oh my that hair.

"Um, I am in the right place right? Broken washer?" he asked as he looked down at you. You shook your head and blushed.

"Yes sorry. In the back," you said and pointed then started to lead the way back. "I don't want to be rude or too forward, but with how cold it is in here, you might want to put on a dry shirt," he said with a slight smirk as the two of you walked into the kitchen. You looked at him puzzled then looked down and gasped.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry. It's the second door," you said and turned around and ran for your stairs embarrassed. You knew your face was beet red as you hurried to change your tank, thinking about the super hunky handy man just one floor below you.

That hair, that smirk not to mention that shirt that clung to every muscle. Mm. Someone was going to bed with happy dreams tonight. You slipped on another tank, and hurried downstairs. Sam was just taking the front off the washer. His muscles strained against his shirt, as you watched from the doorway.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" You asked snagging his attention.

"Not unless you know what a socket wrench is," he smiled over at your and your breath caught in your throat.

"As a matter of fact," you walked over and looked into the toolbox he had placed on your small counter. You pulled out what he asked for and handed it over with a smile.

"Thanks, but I think I got it from here," he said with another smile.

"Sure no problem, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," you told him and started out.

"If you need to use the water wait a while I had to turn it off," he said.

"Thanks for the heads up," you said and went into the kitchen. Not having water meant you could chop everything for this weeks set of meals you were going to make. You turned on the kitchen radio, humming along as you chopped up all the ingredients you had set out before the washer threw up.

Sam listened to you humming along, and the rhythmic sound of your knife hitting the cutting board as he worked on your washer motor. He figured he could get it to work for a little while, but you would definitely need a new one. He shook his head at the pop music you had playing but enjoyed your voice as you started to sing along as if no one else was in your home.

As you sang along to Matchbox 20, and finished your cooking prep, Sam came out of the mud room, in just a gray muscle shirt. He'd had a blue button down when you answered the door. You walked over to turn down the radio.

"Is it good to go?" you asked.

"Yeah, I bought you a little time, but you will need a new one," he said as he wiped his grease stained hands on a rag.

"I was afraid of that. Oh well nothing to be done right now. Would you like something to drink?" You asked him.

"Let me turn your water back on and check to make sure it's completely fixed," he walked out of your back door and was back seconds later as you turned around to take two beers out the refrigerator. You heard the washer go through its cycles and considered it working when he didn't yell or scream. He walked back in after some more banging around as you filled a pot with water.

"Beer is on the island. I have tea if you'd rather that," you said over your shoulder. He smiled at you and picked up the beer.

"Work day is over for me. You know I did some repairs in here before you bought it, but haven't been back since," he said as you turned around the pot of water in your hands.

"Well I shouldn't NEED to call someone every time a light bulb burns out. Other than my washer, I haven't really needed a handy man, or any man for that matter," you said as you set the flame to low under the pot.

"Well I guess that frees up more of my time for the lady over in Whiskey river. She calls for every little thing," he said as he sat on one of the stools at the island. "She's eighty-eight. Give her a break," your said as you threw your ingredients in the pan. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" You asked him in a spur of the moment decision. Just because you didn't need a man for all things in life, doesn't mean you didn't enjoy them from time to time.

"Um, can I actually go get cleaned up?"

"Sure. You know where to find me," you said with a smile.

"A half hour tops," he promised as he finished off his beer, and walked into your mud room.

"Take your time. This takes longer than thirty," you said as you pulled out the chicken from the fridge.

"I'll be back," he said and walked away. You stood up on your bare toes, and craned your neck to watch him walk out. Oh yeah. Happy dreams for sure.

 


	2. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the reader have dinner.....and then head upstairs........

Thirty minutes later, with dinner almost done, the doorbell sounded again. You wiped your hands and went to answer. Sam stood there, six pack in hand. He wore a blue shirt, snug jeans and boots.

"Well, someone sure cleans up nice. You didn't have to bring beer," you told him as you stepped back to let him in as you took the beer from him.

"Least I could do. Whatever is cooking smells great," he said as you walked back to the kitchen. "Thanks. It's a couple things going at once. On my days off I cook food for the rest of the week, so I just have to reheat," you told him.

"Wow. For me it's usually something from the frozen food section," he said as he sat at the island again. You put his six pack in the fridge and got him a cold one, then passed it over to him. "So what's on the menu for tonight?" he asked.

'You.' You thought then forced your mind away from those ideas. “Barbeque chicken and Mac and cheese," you told him as you took the pot of boiling pasta off the stove.

"Sounds and smells good. Anything I can do to help?" he asked as you drained the pasta.

"No I think I got it. Have you been doing repair all your life or is it just something to pay the bills?" You asked trying to engage him in conversation as you put the finishing touches on dinner.

"Right now it pays the bills, but I like fixing things and helping people Dream job? I would have to say something involving books in some way," he said.

"Ah so you enjoy books?" You asked.

"Always have," he said and flashed you a smile.

Once you put the finishing touches on dinner, and got more drinks, you joined him at the island. Dinner seemed uneventful, the conversation flowing great between you two. After dinner, you cleaned up as he leaned back on the counter, so he could talk to you.

"Thanks for the invite to dinner," he said as you dried your hands on a towel, and leaned on the counter next to him. "

You're welcome. but I'm pretty sure you get invited to plenty of dinners," you told him. He finished off his third beer, then tossed it into your trash.

"You're right I have and I do, this is the first I agreed too."

"Pffft. Yeah right," you rolled your eyes. "I'm serious you are," he said.

"So why now?" you asked as you looked up at him. "I didn't want to be alone tonight. Not only that I find you very beautiful." You laughed.

"Are you sure it wasn't my wet t shirt?" His head fell back as he let out a boisterous laugh causing you to smile.

"That was a nice perk. What made you ask me to dinner?" he asked you as somehow you two inched closer to each other.

"I didn't want to be alone tonight," you shrugged tossing his words back to him.

"You said you didn't need a-." You cut him off.

"I said I didn't need a man for every little thing around here and in my life, not that I didn't enjoy them," you said as you now stood right in front of him, your hands spread across his chest. His arms encased you, holding you to him. You leaned up on your toes and lightly brushed your lips over his. You pulled back and held your lips together as if keeping his taste there.

He smirked down at you, still holding you to him. He gripped your hips a little tighter and bent down to you, his lips landing on yours as your hands fisted on his chest. You hummed happily in your throat as his hands slipped under the tank you wore, his hands almost feather light on the skin of your back. You pulled back and looked up as he looked down questionably. He stepped out oh his arms and though part of your brain said this was crazy, you held out a hand to Sam. His big strong hand envelopes yours as you make your way through the house, shutting off the lights as you went. You got to the bottom of the stairs and turned around.

"Second thoughts?" Sam asked as his hands landed on your waist. Since You were on the bottom stair and he still stood on the hard wood of your living room, you were almost eye level with him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moved in closer.

"No. No second thoughts," you whispered right before your lips crashed onto his. His hands gripped your hips tighter, almost painful, but you didn't let go of the kiss.

His hands began to roam and soon, your legs were wrapped around his waist as he carried you up the stairs. Instead of words, you used your hand to gesture to your bedroom. Apparently he didn't need it as your back crashed into the door a second later. Since you both needed air to breathe, you broke apart and laid started to undo the buttons of his shirt as he got your bedroom door open. He walked in, and you jumped down off of him, pulling his shirt from the waist band of his jeans. He pulled your shirt off of you, his hands sliding up your skin causing it to shiver. You each undressed each other, then landed in bed, him on top of you

 


	3. Stay A Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finish

Your hands gripped Sam's shoulders as he pushed into you from above causing you to gasp. He groaned as he continued to move into you. He sat up slightly and looked down at you, before bringing his lips back to yours. You moved your hands from his shoulders to scrap your nails down his back as he moved harder into you. He grabbed you and pulled you in closer to his chest, wrapping his arm behind your back and he pulled on your hair causing you to moan and lift your head up. As your lips, then teeth scraped along his neck, his mouth did the same to yours and you called out his name as he moved into you.

\-----------------

You both laid in your bed, sweating and panting, staring up at the ceiling. His hand stroked up and down your back as neither of you chose to speak, at the moment. Once you regained your breath somewhat, you leaned up on an elbow and looked down at him. You bent your head to kiss him and you felt his lips curl into a smile behind yours. He brought a hand up and brushed it under your hair and along the back of your neck, bringing it down one side of your neck, causing you to moan out again as you grabbed his bottom lip with your teeth tugging gently. He groaned and tried to pull you even closer. You pulled back, breathing heavily again, and laid your head on his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair.

"You think someone would notice your truck out there all night?" You asked him. You felt his body rumble with laughter.

"Probably. I don't really care," he said.

"Me either. I just don't want to get you fired."

"Yeah. I can stay for a little while longer though," he said and you felt his lips move into your hair.

"That works," you sat up and grinned wickedly down at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I need you to come look at my shower, its been acting weird," you said with a laugh and got out of bed. He laughed and shook his head sitting up in bed, reaching for your hand. You put your hand in his then laughed as he pulled you over to him before his lips captured yours.

"Well, then let us go see if I can fix that ma'am," he said and you both laughed before you moved out of his arms to make your way to the shower, him following close behind. You were about to see if the handy man worked well vertical as good as he did horizontal.

 


End file.
